School Days
by AmyElric
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles que narran la vida y experiencias cotidianas tanto en el colegio como en la universidad de nuestras queridas chicas de Lucky Star: Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami y Miyuki, así como Yutaka, Minami, Pati, etc.


**1er drabble: "Gold Dammed Week"**

_-¡Ahhhh!_

El profundo suspiro de la peliazul de Konata se escuchó por toda su habitación. A sus alrededores estaban Tsukasa, quien comía galletas muy alegremente, Miyuki, quien hojeaba algunos tomos de manga de la vasta colección de la estantería de Konata, y Kagami, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermana, tomando un vaso de leche.

- ¿A qué viene ese suspiro, Kona-chan? –preguntaba curiosa Tsukasa mientras sostenía un pedazo de galleta cerca de su barbilla-

- Cieeelos, ¡es que la Golden Week también tiene sus desventajas! –se quejaba mientras giraba la silla de su ordenador para poder observar mejor a Tsukasa-

- ¿Te refieres a los deberes? Pues sí, Kuroi-sensei nos deja muchos deberes… -replicó Tsukasa mientras achinaba sus ojos-

- ¡No, no me refiero a eso…! –replicó Konata con desdén- Lo que pasa es que recién visitaba algunos sitios de Internet de la Shonen Jump y no publican ni Naruto ni Bleach este año, una vez más… -se quejaba muy amargamente-

- Pero, ¿porqué te extraña? –cuestionó Kagami mientras sostenía su vaso de leche- Todos los años ha sido así.

- ¡Nooo, no comprendes, Kagami! –replicó dando a entender que venía otra queja más- Es que se supone que la Golden Week es para descansar un poco de todas las pruebas y deberes que nos dejan… Si es así, ¡no entiendo porqué no publican Naruto ni Bleach si se supone que ahora tendremos más tiempo para leer manga y eso! –terminaba con cierto tono de queja-

- Tienes razón, es una muy buena pregunta –concordaba Tsukasa sonriendo tímidamente- ¿Porqué crees que suceda esto, Miyuki? –preguntó a la pelirrosada alzando un poco el tono para que ésta la escuchase desde donde estaba-

Ella, alzó la vista de los tomos, mostrando una mirada como si no tuviese lentes y estuviera esforzándose por leer algo.

- Pues, porque… -dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas- Primeramente, la Golden Week es un conjunto de días libres que nos dan en Japón debido a días festivos. Va desde el 29 de abril hasta el 5 de mayo. En este período, es por eso que mucha gente se va de sus hogares fijos para visitar a sus familiares en otras prefecturas. Además, debido a que son días festivos, mucha gente acude a los templos shinto y a otros festivales. Por eso es que usualmente, nosotras asistimos a los festivales durante estas épocas del año. La gente no se preocupa por leer manga durante ese tiempo, sólo en pasársela bien y ver a su familia… -terminó mientras posaba su mano derecha en su mejilla-

- Además –interfería Kagami- ¿Desde cuando te gustan los mangas shonen como Naruto y Bleach? Yo pensaba que sólo leías shôjo...

- ¡Claro que no! Hace tiempo me di cuenta que una verdadera otaku debe leer los mangas recomendados por la gente en general para así tener un tema de conversación –replicó Konata- Es cierto que no leo mucho shonen, ¡pero cuando empecé a leer Naruto y Bleach no pude evitar viciarme! –terminó de hablar de un golpe y sin aliento para la última palabra-

-Todavía recuerdo cuando hablabas mal de esos mangas… -dijo Kagami con una gota en su cabeza-

**Flashback**

Las tres amigas, Konata, Tsukasa, y Kagami viajaban de pie por el expreso. Éste, iba muy lleno, por lo que hacía mucho calor y Konata estaba algo alterada-

-… Y eso es lo que no me gusta, "Naruto esto", "Naruto aquello", "¿te enteraste de la nueva misión" o "¡Sasuke es tan guapo!" Cieeelos, si tan sólo leyeran más mangas buenos y hablaran de ellos…

Todo lo pronunció tan rápido y con tono queñeroso (y algo inusual que se irritara cuando hacía calor), que Kagami no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído a su hermana, la cual respondió con una sonrisa tímida acompañada de una gota en su cabeza-

- _Creo que Konata está en "esos" días…_ susurró mientras colocaba su mano al lado de su boca para que no se escuchara-

**Fin Flashback**

-… ¡Pero si van a los festivales o a otras prefecturas de Japón, podrían utilizar métodos prácticos como leer manga mientras caminan o leer manga mientras se disimula rezar! –dijo alegre Konata ignorando lo último que había dicho Kagami-

- A mí me parece un irrespeto… -comentaba Miyuki algo asustada-

- Qué friki –concluyó Kagami con miles de gotas en su cabeza-

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me encanta Lucky Star, y este capítulo está basado en lo que yo pienso que pensaría Konata sobre el que no publiquen manga durante la Golden Week... actualmente, pienso lo mismo que ella XD**

**Próximamente estaré publicando más drabbles, sobre todo cuando las cuatro junto con sus otras compañeras van a la universidad...!**

**El segundo drabble será: "Kagami no fanfiction". Luego lo estaré publicando :D**

**¡Nos vemos! Espero que les halla gustado n.n**


End file.
